Therapeutic compositions suffer from drawbacks limiting their utility for administration to subjects. Many compositions are destroyed, broken down, or cleared by the liver, resulting in reduced delivery to the subject. Many therapeutic compositions also have low bioavailability and shelf life stability. In some instances, oil-based therapeutic compositions may be unstable in aqueous solutions, and difficult to delivery and/or administer to a subject.